A Devil's Heart
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: The ladies from DMC 1-3 have decided to play matchmaker to two SUPER HOT Dark Knights! And maybe certain others return from the dead! Dante/Nero
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Devil May Cry so please don't sue. Oh Yaoi_ and _Yuri! Eventual MPREG!

Chapter 1: Planning

"'Sparda quietly reigned over the humans 'til his death, and was known as the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda'" Nero read as he was sitting at Dante's desk while the older demon slayer was out. _This is so cool!_ The young knight said. _But what's Dante up to? Why couldn't I go?_ He was about to mark the book when suddenly Nero saw a lady in a hunting outfit with one blue eye and one purple eye glaring at him.

"Vergil." She sneered at him as she aimed a rocket launcher at him! _DAMN! What's this chick's deal!? Who's Vergil?!_ As the rocket was fired Nero grabbed the closest sword, which happened to be the Forced Edge to him and sliced the rocket in half! Before she could fire another, Nero took to the air and jumped on her, pinning her down to the floor and holding the sword at her throat. Nero felt the lady relax and Nero smiled.

"Good choice," He said good-naturedly as he helped her up. "But who are you? And why are you here?"

"You can call me Lady." She said as she looked at the young Knight. "And you are?"

"Nero." He said with a smile. "Pleased to meet you but that kind of leaves my second question unanswered you know." As he bounced happily back into Dante's chair, Lady smiled. The boy reminded her of a younger Dante. She watched him straighten up his office dutifully and smirked.

"I'm here to see Dante." She said as her smirk became a grin as she watched the white haired youngster almost drop the files in his hands and a blush touch his fair cheeks!

"State your business." Nero said in a business-like tone. Lady had to hold back a laugh. The tone was a complete 360 from what she just met. It went from easy going and warm to cold and calculating. _I'm willing to bet he's jealous! Oh my god…he LIKES Dante!!_ She nodded to herself and looked at Nero.

"It's just a friendly visit." She said. She hid her amusement as she watched the younger become ridged. He _was_ jealous! He wanted Dante for _himself!_ "But I see he's not here so um could you tell him I stopped by?"

"Would you rather wait for him?" Nero asked a bit coldly. Lady smiled and shook her head.

"Nah it's ok. It was nice meeting you Nero." The boy nodded and Lady ran off. _Time to plan! _

Trish and Lucia were anxiously waiting for Lady's return and smiled at her when came in. Lady looked like she was ready to explode.

"So did you see Nero?" Trish asked. Lady nodded and took a seat. Trish smiled and held Lucia close. "So tell us."

"Nero likes Dante." Lady said with a grin. Trish looked at the hunter.

"Maybe it's a puppy love thing."

"I wish it was but when I mentioned that I was coming to see Dante, Nero reacted so that I know that it's something more!" The two ladies looked at her and smirked.

"So, our young Knight's pining for the Demon Slayer." Lucia said with a smile. "And where is Dante?"

"Last time I saw him, which was this morning, He said that he had something special to do. Nero was still asleep."

"And he didn't leave a note?" Lucia asked. Trish shook her head which caused the ladies to be a bit worried. In silent conclusion they all went to the door and decided to search for their wayward friend.

Dante was deep in thought as he crouched down on the roof of his favorite spot, ironically it was a church. He wasn't sure how he felt toward the young man in his office. Nero was a sight, both in and outside the battlefield. The boy's easy going nature was like his own and his antics brought a smile to Dante's face every time. At night there were no more nightmares plaguing him. Instead they were _rather pleasant_ dreams in which Dante cursed his alarm clock every time for interrupting them. He really didn't have time to consider a love interest. Everything had been hectic and Dante devoted his time in cleaning his father's mess in the Underworld, rather than the heartaches in the Human World. He's seen tits and ass to last him a few millennia but for some reason it didn't raise 'him' from the dead! Yea he put up the posters, got the porns but nothing worked! He remembered watching Nero sleep and he felt his heart go out to the slumbering beauty and he wanted to rest besides him and hold him close to his heart for all eternity…

_Whoa! Hold up! Does that mean I'm GAY?_

"That or you should go for the priesthood." Trish said from behind him. "Besides, Nero's perfect for you."

"How so?"

"You compliment each other." Trish said. "You're both different and yet the same. He reminds you of how you were; carefree, easy going and quite bouncy."

"What do I do?" Dante asked. "I don't have all the answers."

"You could always 'wing it'." Trish said, causing Dante to grin. "Or, the old fashioned courting." Trish watched the expression on Dante's face and smiled. The Demon Slayer was contemplating and from the look of it….He was gonna go for it!

"Alright then," Dante said as he stood up and looked at Trish. "Good ol' fashion courting it is! What do we do first?" Trish smiled on the outside however on the inside, she was squealing for joy! _Operation Yaoi here we come!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**From Last Chapter**

**Dante was deep in thought as he crouched down on the roof of his favorite spot, ironically it was a church. He wasn't sure how he felt toward the young man in his office. Nero was a sight, both in and outside the battlefield. The boy's easy going nature was like his own and his antics brought a smile to Dante's face every time. At night there were no more nightmares plaguing him. Instead they were **_**rather pleasant**_** dreams in which Dante cursed his alarm clock every time for interrupting them. He really didn't have time to consider a love interest. Everything had been hectic and Dante devoted his time in cleaning his father's mess in the Underworld, rather than the heartaches in the Human World. He's seen tits and ass to last him a few millennia but for some reason it didn't raise 'him' from the dead! Yea he put up the posters, got the porns but nothing worked! He remembered watching Nero sleep and he felt his heart go out to the slumbering beauty and he wanted to rest besides him and hold him close to his heart for all eternity…**

_**Whoa! Hold up! Does that mean I'm GAY?**_

"**That or you should go for the priesthood." Trish said from behind him. "Besides, Nero's perfect for you."**

"**How so?"**

"**You compliment each other." Trish said. "You're both different and yet the same. He reminds you of how you were; carefree, easy going and quite bouncy."**

"**What do I do?" Dante asked. "I don't have all the answers."**

"**You could always 'wing it'." Trish said, causing Dante to grin. "Or, the old fashioned courting." Trish watched the expression on Dante's face and smiled. The Demon Slayer was contemplating and from the look of it….He was gonna go for it!**

"**Alright then," Dante said as he stood up and looked at Trish. "Good ol' fashion courting it is! What do we do first?" Trish smiled on the outside however on the inside, she was squealing for joy! **_**Operation Yaoi here we come!!**_

Chapter 2: Step One- Confrontation

Trish and the other ladies were all trying to plan and prepare for their two Dark Knights' special day. Trish, knowing Dante the best out of the trio, had taken it upon herself to 'help' out Dante. Question is: who was going to help Nero?

"Trish would have been better for this." Lucia said to Lady. "She's more of a people's person."

"Yes but Trish has taken to Dante." Lady said. "It's down to me or you with Nero."

"I haven't met the lad." Lucia said. "I'm more of a loner."

"As am I…However, the last time I went, Nero wanted to cut my head off." Lady said. Lucia had to hide a smile. She didn't know him yet, but she liked him already. Nero was _always_ on his guard. _The lad thought that Dante was in danger. He only wanted to protect what was his. The boy can't be blamed._

"Well, fine, I'll see to him." Lucia sighed. "After all, we like your head." With that she was gone off to the office, leaving Lady shaking her head and returning to their home to await the news.

"Trish, are you sure about this?" Dante asked as he looked at himself in the mirror dressed in a nice shirt and dress pants. "I feel like a dork."

"Come on, it's for the date anyway." Trish said. "It's not you'll be keeping it on for long."

"TRISH!" Dante said with a blush. "I can't….he's a kid!"

"No he's not, the boy is twenty one isn't he?"

"Yes."

"So he's legal." Trish said with a smirk. "You're just dodging the issue Dante."

"Am I?" The Demon Slayer asked. Trish looked at him and nodded. Dante looked away and sighed. He couldn't deny his growing affections for the younger knight anymore. He had actually had to avoid his cause he felt his restraints slipping away. It happened this morning before he went to meet Trish. He woke up and found that Nero was in the kitchen cooking. Yes out of the two of them, it turned out that the younger Knight was more domesticated than Dante. He remembered walking up to the younger man and watched him silently as he cooked. Nero had no idea that Dante was behind him. He had been daydreaming of him again. Then he remembered Dante's favorite thing for breakfast; French toast with sausages on the side with either orange juice or milk (this he always got mixed up). Dante watched as Nero set up his plate and went to the fridge and looked at the orange juice and the milk, deciding on which the elder one wanted. Dante smirked and walked up to him.

"'I would like ice cold milk better.'" He said teasingly. Nero's cerulean blue eyes widened in surprise as he met the gaze of the older man. _Oh my god_, _how long has he been there?_

"'Long enough.'" Dante answered. Nero shook his head clear, grabbed the milk and finished the preparations for breakfast and set it at the table. He watched with a smile on his face as Dante tore at it. He knew that Dante _loved_ his cooking. He didn't have to say it; the reactions were enough for the younger man. He set up his own plate and went to eat elsewhere when he was stopped.

"'Nero, come and eat here, there's more than enough room.'" With a quick blush and a nod for the invitation Nero went and sat down next to the other man who smiled when he sat down and returned to his own breakfast. Nero smiled and both had eaten their breakfast in silence, enjoying each other's company...

"Dante, you're spacing out again." Trish said as the man shook his head. "This can't wait anymore. You are too into Nero. You have to make your move _**tonight.**_**"**

"So what's the plan?"

"Wow, when was the last time you've been on a date?"

"A real date, well I never…really went on a real date." The Demon Slayer said. Trish had to sit down on this confession. Dante _had never been on a date?!_

"Dante…I have to ask but, are you…a…virgin?" Dante looked at Trish and blushed like mad. Trish couldn't believe this. The younger son of the great Sparda was _**actually a virgin!**__Oh man, I have work cut out for me_.

Lucia knocked on the door to the office and waited. In less than five minutes the door opened and she couldn't believe it. Before her was a younger version of Sparda! But unlike Sparda who looked more masculine, Nero's features were softer.

"You must be Nero." She said gently with a smile. "My name is Lucia and I've come to see you. Can I come in?" Nero looked at her and smiled, allowing her into the office and offered her a seat.

"Sorry but when you came I was in the back organizing Dante's files. It's a wonder how he found anything in here." Lucia had to smile. Nero had a sense of humor and it showed. She waited for him to take a seat before she asked the next question.

"Nero, how do you feel about Dante?"

**Oh boy our Demon Knights were confronted. Now what would their reactions be? Review to find out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**From Last Chapter**

"**Dante…I have to ask but, are you…a…virgin?" Dante looked at Trish and blushed like mad. Trish couldn't believe this. The younger son of the great Sparda was **_**actually a virgin!**__**Oh man, I have work cut out for me**_**.**

**Lucia knocked on the door to the office and waited. In less than five minutes the door opened and she couldn't believe it. Before her was a younger version of Sparda! But unlike Sparda who looked more masculine, Nero's features were softer.**

"**You must be Nero." She said gently with a smile. "My name is Lucia and I've come to see you. Can I come in?" Nero looked at her and smiled, allowing her into the office and offered her a seat.**

"**Sorry but when you came I was in the back organizing Dante's files. It's a wonder how he found anything in here." Lucia had to smile. Nero had a sense of humor and it showed. She waited for him to take a seat before she asked the next question.**

"**Nero, how do you feel about Dante?"**

Chapter 3: Reactions and Reunion

Nero looked at the red haired woman, blushing like mad at the fact that he had been put in the spot. _How did he feel about Dante? _Nero's mind raced and his heart pounded in his ears. He _**loved**_ Dante with all his heart. He would kick and kill anyone who did the elder man any harm. Lucia looked at the boy and smiled.

"You love him." She said. "I can tell." Nero looked at her and nodded.

"He's my heart." The younger Knight whispered. "Although he's a bit of a pain…"

"In the ass?" A strange voice from the shadows finished with a chuckle. "I can vouch for that." Nero and Lucia looked at the tall figure dressed in blue and black and another voice gasped.

"Vergil?" She asked. "You're alive?"

"Last time I checked yes." Vergil said as he sat on Dante's desk, which caused Nero to growl a bit. Vergil looked at the growling youngster and smiled. "Oh that's right this is Dante's desk. Sorry." He settled into a chair and the growling stopped. "So what's going on here? Who is this boy? What a surprise to see you again, Mary." The other woman, Mary (aka Lady) glowered at the other man and aimed a gun in his face. Nero squeaked and grabbed the gun.

"Oh, no you don't!" He said. "I just cleaned this office. You want to fight, take it outside." The trio looked at the youngster and smirked. _So domesticated… _

"Fine but Nero, think you can referee? Vergil here likes to play dirty."

"I can't. I have to make dinner. Dante will be home soon." With that the younger man went to the kitchen while Vergil was left blinking.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way but, when did Dante land a wife?"

"Nero, his name is Nero." Lady said. "And yes he's acting like a wife because he's in love with your brother." Vergil looked at her like she grew two more heads.

"Are you kidding?" Vergil asked. "My brother slept with this boy?"

"Not yet." Trish greeted. "Oh hi Vergil, you finally came back to us."

"Trish what the HELL is going on?" He asked. "And where is Dante?"

"Where's Nero?" Trish asked. Vergil nodded to where the kitchen was and Trish smiled.

"Nero, get out here."

"What is it now?" An irate younger Dark Knight asked. "I'm trying to…." He was cut short when Trish stepped to the side and Dante was in the doorway. He was dressed in a deep red and black suit. In his arms were two dozen long stemmed dark red roses. Nero blinked and willed himself to breathe. "Oh my…"

"Wow Dante you look great!" Lady said. "If I wasn't gay I'd jump you."

"So would I." Lucia admitted. "You really look delicious."

"Okay back it up you two, older brother coming through." Vergil said in amusement as he looked at his brother. He smiled in approval.

"You should keep these colors. They suit you." As he fixed his brother's collar Nero was still admiring Dante. He came forward shyly and Dante looked at him.

"Hey kiddo," He said with a purr. "These are for you." He gave him the roses and smiled. Nero blushed and with a kiss to Dante's cheek, went to put them in water and placed them onto his own desk.

"Thank you Dante, they're beautiful."

"They're not as beautiful as their owner, kiddo. Listen, why don't we go out tonight?" Vergil looked at the interaction and was speechless. His brother was growing up right before his eyes. Nero looked at Dante and nodded.

"Let me get my coat." Nero said softly as he walked off to grab his coat. Trish, Lucia and Lady looked at the patient Dante and the bemused Vergil.

"This is …quite a change." Vergil said as he looked at his younger twin. "I remember a certain brash upstart who thought he ruled the world."

"Well, even a brash upstart has to settle down someday." Dante said with a smile. "You're as calm and collected as ever."

"That's never going to change Dante." He said with a smirk. "So what are your plans for the evening?" With this Dante smirked and looked at his brother. Vergil had to chuckle at the look. It was the young brash, upstart rogue that he remembered.

"I'm going to steal his heart."

**Oh boy, Dante's on the prowl! And Vergil's back, what else could happen? Review to know.**


	4. Chapter 4

*I would like to say thanks to all who reviewed and apologize for taking so long. But as the saying goes, good things come to those who wait… You don't have to wait any further!*

Chapter 4: Bella Notte (Dante's POV)

I was still struggling with my racing heart as I escorted Nero out of Devil May Cry and into my convertible. I barely noticed the cloudless moonlit night as we drove in blessed silence. My mind was going 200 mph with thoughts, ranging from dirty to downright romantic. I know that I put up a smart ass, tough guy front but on this, I'm such a dork….

"Dante…?" A soft voice called, a gentle hand tapping my shoulder. I shook my head clear and turned to the source, Nero. "Are you ok, you zoned out. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I…" I looked away for a moment, just in time to hide an oncoming blush. There was no way I was letting Nero see that. I'm supposed to be the hard ass and here I am acting like I should be wearing an apron and baking cookies! "I...it's nothing. I'm cool." Nero looked at me with those eyes of his mentally saying _yea right_, but didn't say a word as we drove on. Our silence was broken again as we drove pass Love Planet.

"Dante, where are we going? Love Planet's right here."

"We're not going there kiddo." I said, a little pissed that Nero would think I would bring him to Love Planet for our date. "I have somewhere else in mind. We'll be there soon."

"Oh ok." Nero said as he just sat back quietly in his seat, and shyly taking my hand in his. I felt his nervousness. I smirked slightly as I lightly stroked his knuckles with my thumb. This seemed to relax him and this in turn, relaxed me. I couldn't place it, but with Nero at my side, with me, in a romantic sense, felt right. For the first time, ever, I felt whole. I perked up when I saw the lights of the restaurant we were to go to. I heard Nero gasp and I had to smirk full blown. _Prepare to get your heart stolen kid._ I thought as I parked the car. _Cause this will be a night neither one of us will forget…_

(Nero's POV)

I could tell that something was wrong with Dante, even though he tried to hide it from me. I also knew that the girls were plotting something, I just didn't know what. When we left Devil May Cry and drove passed Love Planet, I was shocked. I remembered it being Dante's favorite spot so naturally, when we passed it, I pointed out that we were passing it. I was doubly shocked when he said we were not going there and drove on. I sensed that he was a bit pissed that I assumed we were going there but I didn't expect the restaurant we pulled up to….Diavoli Cuore*, which was the Italian restaurant I wanted to go to. I was in shock as Dante opened up my door and helped me out, as a man would help out a lady. I hid my blushing cheeks and my tearing eyes by looking down for a moment. I had no idea that Dante had this in mind…

"Nero, are you alright kid?" I heard Dante ask. I shook my head clear and looked at him, nodding, not trusting my voice at that moment. Thank God I didn't speak. I was all choked up. I felt Dante leading me to the door, felt him opening the door and gently pushing me through. I snapped to when we got to the desk. There was a pleasant looking young lady looking at the records but burst into a huge smile when she saw us.

"Dante?" She asked. "Wow, you look great!" I looked at Dante then at the woman, biting down another surge of jealousy. Dante held me close and smiled at the woman.

"Thanks Pattie." He said. "You're all grown up now, how are you?"

"I'm doing well." Pattie said. "I'm just surprised that you're here."

"It's a very special night." Dante said as he looked at me. "Pattie, I want you to meet someone who's real special to me, this is Nero."

"Hello Nero, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Pattie." I said. "How do you know Dante?"

"I used to hang around Dante's office when I was a little girl." She said. "Is the office still a mess?"

"Not anymore." I said. "I make sure of that."

"Yea, kid's not kidding, said if I made a mess I would get bullets in my ass." Dante said. I smirked and Pattie laughed.

"Good for you Nero. Dante, don't let him get away." Pattie said. "Now, follow me, Ill give you two the best table in the house." Dante and I followed Pattie to the back of the restaurant and again I was surprised. There was only one table, with two glasses, candle and all. The view was magnificent, the clear night sky, lit by the moon, the ocean below…I wanted to cry.

"Thanks Pattie." I heard Dante say. "This is great!"

"No problem," Pattie said as she placed the menus down. "Let me know when you guys are ready to order and all."

"Thank you." We both said. Pattie nodded and left. I just looked up at the moon and sighed. I thought my heart would burst when I felt Dante come up from behind and hold me. No words were needed. I mean what could be better than this?

"Nero," I heard Dante say, breaking the peace. "Why don't we sit down, there's something I have to say." I looked at him then sat down. I felt shaky all over and my heart dropped. I feared the worst. Again I was surprised when Dante took my hands in his and looked at me. I gulped but waited.

(Dante's POV)

I felt Nero's fear and what he thought I would say and I felt my heart break. Nero, _my_ Nero thought I was about to reject him. I wanted to cry, for no one, especially my Nero, should have never gone through that pain. _Never again_, I swore. _Never again will you be in pain_…

"Dante," I heard Nero's voice quivering. "You're scaring me."

"Nero, you have nothing to worry about." Dante said. "But there is something I want to say. When I first met you in Fortuna, I didn't know what to expect. I didn't…I didn't expect to find someone who could keep up with me, someone who could keep me on my toes. All my life, I've been pretty laxed on things but when it came to you, I was and still am hell in the flesh. I would never let anyone hurt you, make you sad, or feel like you're a freak who doesn't deserve to wanted or loved. The truth is, I love you and I want to be with you."

"Dante, please, don't tease me." I heard Nero sob. "Don't tease me…."

"I'm not teasing Nero." I said. "Look at me." I cupped his face in my hands and turned his face to look at me, "I've really, truly fell head over heels and on my ass in love with you and no one or anything be it here, hell or anywhere is gonna change that. You can bet on it." And with that I locked my lips onto his and wiped away all his doubts and his fears, putting all I felt and all I had into one passionate seal of love. I meant every word I said and if I'm lying, I'll gladly take Nero's bullets, Vergil's Yamato, the girls' fury, and my parents' hauntings anytime!

Note: Diavoli Cuore translates to Devils Heart in Itallian. I thought it would be fitting! Review to continue! Thanks!*


End file.
